


♔Sein Butler, Verwirrt♔

by Daelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mary Sue Projekt, Other, Self-Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte entsteht für den Mary-Sue-SelfInsert-Wettbewerb auf Animexx in Kooperation mit NojikoUchiha, die die Rolle meiner Göttin übernimmt, also die Regeln festlegt und die Aufgaben für die einzelnen Kapitel stellt, welche ich am Ende eines Kapitels verrate, damit es nicht zu langweilig ist. </p><p>Folgende Regeln stehen für die Fanfiction fest:<br/>1. Sei immer du Selbst.<br/>2. Du verfügst über dein Fandomwissen, da du von der uns realen Welt in das Fandom geschickt wirst. Wieso das passiert, entscheidet aber der/die Gott/Göttin.<br/>3. Die Fandom Charaktere MÜSSEN IC sein.<br/>4. Vertraut eurem Partner.</p><p>    Dazu kommen die Regeln von NojikoUchiha, die ich vor dem Prolog bekannt gebe. <br/>    Die entsprechenden Aufgaben enthülle ich nach jedem Kapitel, um niemanden zu spoilern.</p><p>    Viel Spaß mit ♔Sein Butler, Verwirrt♔<br/>    eure Daelis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier die Regeln, die mir meine Göttin NojikoUchiha gab:
> 
> Du verbringst einen wunderschönen Spieleabend mit deiner Familie. Ihr spielt "Spiel des Lebens" eins deiner Lieblingsspiele. Das Spiel läuft gut, du befindest dich auf der letzten Straße auf dem Weg zur Herrschaftlichen Villa, jedoch kommst du bei deinem nächsten Zug auf das Feld. "Du bist bei der Gartenparty der Queen eingeladen, setze eine Runde aus." Du nimmst dies wörtlich und entfernst dich vom Spielgeschehen um an der frischen Luft im Garten Luft zu schnappen. Dabei denkst du gerade an das Feld auf welchem du gelandet bist. Du überlegst, wie es denn wirklich sei, bei der Gartenparty der Queen zu sein.
> 
> Und langsam schließt du die Augen, du denkst an wunderschöne Kleider, einen Prinzen der mit dir tanzt und beginnst alleine (Angedeutet als hättest du einen Partner) einen Walzer. Du stellst dir ein passendes Musikstück vor. Bei einigen drehungen bemerkst du, das die Musik nicht mehr nur alleine in deinem Kopf ist, sondern nun langsam auch an dein Ohr dringt. Dein Tanz verlangsamt sich, du öffnest langsam die Augen. Zu deinem erstaunen, stellst du fest, das du nun wirklich auf der Gartenparty der Queen bist....jedoch im 19, Jahrhundert....in der Black Butler Welt. Du erkennst einige dir bekannte Personen. Aber du glaubst, das du bei deinem gerade allein geführten Tanz gestürzt bist, dir den Kopf gestoßen hast und träumst....träumst von einem Cosplayball unter dem Motto "Gartenparty bei der Queen in der Black Butler Welt"
> 
>  
> 
> Regeln:
> 
> \- Am Anfang gehst du von einem Traum aus, dies ändert sich aber dann jedoch, dann realisierst du, das es die wirkliche Black Butler Welt ist.
> 
> \- Lass dir nicht anmerken, das du aus einer anderen Welt kommst....wenn doch, lass es dich als Scherz erklären oder dir eine andere Ausrede einfallen.
> 
> \- Jedesmal, wenn Sebastian Ciel bedient, zerdepperst du irgendeinen Gegenstand im Raum.
> 
> \- Immer wenn Sebastian Ciel mir "jawohl Junger Herr" anspricht, "Wuffst" du als Zeichen, das Sebastian unter Ciel steht. Und weil du weist, das er Hunde nicht mag,
> 
> \- In Kämpfen stehst du Sebastian und Ciel stets zur Seite, du weist dich zu Verteidigen auch ohne besondere Fähigkeiten.
> 
> \- So wie Grell für Sebastian schwärmt, umschwärmst du diesen. (Vielleicht merkt er dann wie es ist :D)

Hätte ich geahnt, auch nur ansatzweise, was mich erwartete, hätte ich meinen Hintern hübsch zuhause behalten, mich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und mir die aktuelle Game of Thrones-Staffel reingezogen, anstatt mich zu diesem 'Familienabend' überreden zu lassen. Vermutlich hätte ich dabei Schokolade genascht – denn ich liebe Schokolade! - und mich gefragt, warum ich mir eigentlich eine Serie ansah, in der meine Lieblingscharaktere die unangenehme Eigenheit hatten, zu sterben. (Zum Glück lebt immerhin Tyrion noch! Bitte lass ihn leben, George R. R. Martin!)

Doch zurück zu dem, was ich stattdessen machte. Ein Familienabend. Ehrlich, ich liebe meine Familie, aber diese Zwangstreffen waren mir ein Graus. Nicht nur, dass sie stets viel länger dauerten, als ursprünglich geplant, nein, nachher konnte man getrost für Wochen einen Bogen um die Familie machen, wenn man sie nicht hassen wollte. Man könnte auch sagen: Nach so einem Abend brauchte es eine Weile um die extreme Dosis 'Familie' wieder abzubauen.

Und das liegt nichtmal an ihnen. Nein, wirklich nicht. Klar, meine Familie ist ein wenig zersplittert und kompliziert – aber welche ist das nicht? Nein, das ist eher so ein Ding von mir. Ich mag einfach nicht dauernd Menschen um mich herum haben, ich war gerne mal ein wenig für mich – oder halt Jui und mich. Jui? Mein Kater. Eine absolute Ausnahme. Obwohl mich das kleine Biest ständig kratzt und beißt, mich scheinbar für einen wandelnden Kratzbaum mit Fütterfunktion und Streichelmechanismus hält und in sein Katzenklo absolut Unaussprechliches legt (was mich eigentlich jedes Mal dazu verlassen müsste, den ganzen Ort zu evakuieren), so liebe ich ihn doch ohne Ende. Mein süßer kleiner fusseliger Schatz, ein kleiner schwarzer Teufel.

Apropos Teufel... Dass mir so einer, als ein Teufel, kein kleiner schwarzer und erst recht kein fusseliger Schatz, den Abend gleichermaßen versüßen und versauen würde, kam wirklich unerwartet. Nur gut, dass ich meinen Schlüssel an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend nicht mit herausnahm, sondern ihn auf dem Tisch liegen ließ, sodass zumindest jemand zum Versorgen meines Kleinen in die Wohnung kam. Doch lest selbst, was für ein Missgeschick mir widerfuhr.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein schöner Abend, ein guter Abend, wirklich. Zumindest, wenn man davon absah, dass es 'Familientag' war. Nicht so mein Ding, könnte man sagen, doch heute blieb es im Rahmen. Wir spielten gerade das 'Spiel des Lebens' und ausnahmsweise war ich sogar tatsächlich einmal am gewinnen! Gerade hatte ich mein kleines blaues Auto auf das Feld der 'Gartenparty der Queen' geschoben, als mein Vater über einen Witz meiner Schwester derart losprustete, dass er sein Bier ziemlich querbeet durch den Raum verteilte. Nun, da mein Feld ohnehin besagte, dass ich aussetzen müsse und das hier ohnehin länger dauern würde, könnte ich ebenso gut ein wenig frische Luft schnappen - zumindest war das mein Gedanke - und so ließ ich meine lachende Familie zurück und trat auf die Terrasse heraus.

Frischer Wind grüßte mich und weckte sofort meine Lebensgeister. In Gedanken überlegte ich, wie es wohl wirklich wäre auf einer Gartenparty der Queen eingeladen zu sein. Vermutlich ziemlich cool, immerhin war sie schon recht locker drauf für eine Dame ihren Alters, was man so hörte. Außerdem: He! Die Queen! Bestimmt gäbe es da Musik und Tanz, ein riesiges Buffet und einen hell erleuchteten Garten am Abend voller Lampions. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich mich in diese Gedanken vertieft, stellte mir vor, selbst auf so einer Feier zu tanzen, sah vor meinem inneren Auge die herrlichen Ballkleider, die herrschaftlichen Damen und Herren, die herumtanzten und als führe mich jemand zum Tanz begann ich mich im Takt der Musik zu wiegen und herumzudrehen, die allein in meinem Kopf existierte.

Der Gedanke, dass mich jemand bei dieser hochnotpeinlichen Tanzeinlage sehen könnte, kam mir gar nicht. Zwar war es nicht ausgeschlossen, doch selbst wenn einer der Nachbarn, die alle bereits vor Jahren die Rente erreicht hatten, noch wach war, so waren die meisten so kurzsichtig, dass sie in der Dämmerung ohnehin nicht hätten sagen können, ob ich es war, die sich hier zum Affen machte oder meine Schwester oder sogar meine Mutter. So gesehen war ich also fein raus.

Mit einem Male hatte ich das Gefühl, wirklich Musik zu hören und blinzelte. Tatsächlich! Musik drang an mein Ohr. Ein Walzer oder etwas in der Art. Ich hörte Piano und Geige, vielleicht ein Cello? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, irgendetwas klassisches. Mein Blick wanderte herum, noch während ich etwas holprig die letzte ungeschickte Drehung vollführte und mich dabei prompt auf die Nase legte, weil ich - zwei linken Füßen sei Dank - über irgendetwas (vermutlich meine eigenen Füße) stolperte. Eine Menge Leute starrten mich an und sie trugen Kleider, wie es im viktorianischen Zeitalter üblich gewesen war, bunte Hüte und Spitzenhandschuhe oder Anzüge. Auf einer Anhöhe konnte ich sogar tatsächlich eine ältere Dame erkennen, auf deren Kopf ganz unmissverständlich eine Krone ruhte, die mir aus dem Geschichtsunterricht unangenehm bekannt vorkam. Die britischen Kronjuwelen. Die Queen! Das hier, das war wirklich die Gartenparty der Queen! Es traf mich wie ein Schlag.

Fassungslos blieb ich einfach im Gras sitzen und starrte die Menschen um mich herum an, von denen mich einige noch nicht bemerkt hatte, während andere mich anstarrten wie ich sie anstarrte und aufgeregt tuschelten. Doch noch blieb mir das Glück hold, denn eine Hand in einem schneeweißen Handschuh schob sich in mein Sichtfeld, wohl um mir aufzuhelfen. Mein Blick wanderte aufwärts. Sebastian Michaelis? Der schwarzhaarige Mann lächelte nur geduldig und verweilte, bis ich unsicher seine Hand ergriff. So langsam dämmerte mir, was geschehen sein musste. Ich hatte mir wohl kräftig den Kopf gestoßen, als ich mich eben so unelegant lang gelegt hatte, denn als ich mich weiter umsah, stellte ich fest, dass mir einige der Anwesenden vertraut waren. Zwar hatte ich keine Kopfschmerzen, doch das musste ja nichts heißen. Zumindest konnte ich mich nicht erinnern, wie ich sonst auf einem Cosplayball mit dem Motto 'Gartenparty der Queen in Kuroshitsuji' gelandet sein sollte. Die Dokomi war ja gerade erst gewesen, zur Connichi war es noch eine ganze Weile hin und im heimatlichen Kuhkaff gab es keine Cosplayveranstaltung. Ergo: Ich träume! Das musste es sein! So eine Convention wäre auch zu cool!

Mit 'Sebastians' Hilfe richtete ich mich auf und klopfte etwas Gras von meiner Jeans. Jeans... Das war eigentlich das größte Übel. Ein Cosplayball und ich hatte kein Cosplay. Verdammt! Wie hatte mir das nur passieren können? Und wieso zur Hölle träumte ich mich ohne Kostüm auf eine Cosplayveranstaltung?

Am liebsten hätte ich sofort losgeflucht, doch dazu kam ich gar nicht, überraschte mich doch der 'Sebastian', der mir eben aufgeholfen hatte und mit Abstand der perfekteste Cosplayer war, den ich in diesem Kostüm je gesehen hatte, indem er tatsächlich begann mich im Takt der noch immer spielenden Musik herumzudrehen, als sei nichts geschehen und ich nur ein Gast unter vielen. Gut, dass er ein guter Tänzer war, denn ich hatte vom Tanzen absolut keine Ahnung und war schon heilfroh, dass ich ihm die Füße nicht zerlatschte. Seine Einlage verfehlte aber ihre Wirkung nicht, denn die Blicke der breiten Masse wandten sich wieder ab und ihren eigenen Belangen zu, anstatt meiner unangemessenen Garderobe. „Ähm... Danke." Etwas unsicher lächelte ich dem 'Sebastian' zu.

Verdammt, waren das seine echten Haare? Hammer! Und die Kontaktlinsen erst, die sahen superecht aus. Das Kostüm war ihm wirklich wie auf den Leib geschneidert, das musste ich wirklich anerkennen. Gratulation an mein Hirn für diesen höchst akkuraten Traum-Sebastian-Cosplayer.

Man sah mir sicher an, was hinter meiner Stirn vorging - oder zumindest, dass sich dahinter bereits einige Fragen bildeten, denn der junge Mann führte mich ganz ohne, dass ich es überhaupt mitbekam, von der Tanzfläche an den Rand der Feier, wo Tische und Stühle bereit standen. Nach diesem Herumgewirbel, an dem ich zugegebenermaßen wenig Anteil hatte, war ich heilfroh, mich setzen zu können - direkt neben den wohl mies gelauntesten Ciel Phantomhive-Cosplayer, der je die Augenklappe anlegte. So wie er drein sah, hätte man meinen können, ich hätte ihm gerade Cola über sein Kostüm gekippt. Doch zumindest war er höflich und grüßte mich auch so. „Guten Abend, Milady."

Schon seltsam mit 'Milady' angesprochen zu werden, vor allem von Jemandem, der mir vielleicht gerade mal zum Kinn reichte. Himmel, ob der wohl wirklich so jung war, wie er aussah? Auf jeden Fall passte er perfekt zu 'Sebastian', der mir sogar den Stuhl zurecht schob. Zu sagen, dass ich es nicht gewohnt war, so zuvorkommend behandelt zu werden, wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, doch ich könnte mich durchaus daran gewöhnen, überlegte ich grinsend. Den Blicken der Beiden konnte ich allerdings entnehmen, dass sie wiederum nicht recht verstanden, was in aller Welt mich denn gerade so erfreute. Egal, Träume sind Schäume oder wie sagte man so schön? Und das hier war mein Traum, da konnte ich diesen Cosplayball auch genießen!

'Ciel' blickte mich ernst an und ergriff schließlich das Wort in einem genervten bis gelangweiltem Tonfall. „Ihr hättet Euch für diesen Anlass angemessen kleiden sollen." Mir blieb das Lachen förmlich im Halse stecken und so grinste ich nur unbeholfen weiter. „Ja, haha, stimmt wohl..."

So eine Bratze. Er mimte den jungen Earl Phantomhive vielleicht ein wenig zu gut. 'Ciel' und 'Sebastian' hoben beide nur jeweils eine Augenbraue, die offensichtliche Frage gut lesbar in ihrem Gesicht: 'Und warum hast du es dann nicht getan?' Mein Lächeln gefror. „I-ich fürchte allerdings, dass ich nichts...ähm... Angemessenes besitze", gestand ich also etwas kleinlaut. Bisher hatte einfach nichts Passendes den Weg in meine Cosplay-Garderobe gefunden. Vermutlich hatte ich es mir daher auch nicht hergeträumt.

Der Kleine seufzte so tief, dass ich mich beinahe schlecht deswegen fühlte. „Sebastian, kümmere dich darum, dass die Dame anständig gekleidet wird", wies 'Ciel' seinen 'Butler' doch tatsächlich an, als wäre es völlig selbstverständlich, während dieser ihm eine Tasse Tee eingoss. Und mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit antwortete dieser auch noch. „Jawohl, mein junger Herr." Das Ganze kam mir doch extrem vor, benahm sich dieser Typ doch wirklich wie das brave Schoßhündchen dieses 'Ciels'. „Wuff", murmelte ich leise, wovon sich der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ. Er hatte mich bereits mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Füße gezogen und schob mich in Richtung eines herrschaftlich anmutenden Gebäudes. Dabei zog ich versehentlich die Tischdecke mit, an der sich ein Knopf meiner Jeans verfangen hatte, sodass die Tasse noch klirrend auf dem Boden landete, was 'Sebastian' veranlasste, diese doch noch aufzusammeln und neuen Tee zu kredenzen, bevor er mich zum Herrenhaus komplimentierte.

„Netter Kasten..." Ich ließ den Blick herumwandern. Das Ganze sah dem Phantomhive-Anwesen wirklich sehr ähnlich. Noch einmal ein Lob an meine Traumwelt. Die war mir wirklich gelungen. „Bitte hier entlang, Milady." Der Sebastian-Cosplayer führte mich einen Flur entlang und hielt vor einer Tür inne. „Bitte wartet hier. Ich bringe Ihnen sogleich die Kleidung und helfe Euch selbstverständlich auch beim Ankleiden." Mit diesen Worten bugsierte er mich einfach in das luxuriöse Badezimmer, das mich zuerst einmal staunen ließ. Wahnsinn! Putzen wollte ich das allerdings nicht müssen. „Häh, was? Helfen?" Ich wandte mich um, doch der Mann war schon verschwunden.

In Ermangelung einer sinnvoll möglichen Tätigkeit sah ich mich einfach weiter im Bad um. Hier gab es wirklich Alles! Flaschen um Flaschen mit Shampoos und Badeölen, Dutzende kleine Flakons mit Parfüms, Schminke bis zum Abwinken und alles blitzte, als wäre es frisch geputzt - was es angesichts der Party vermutlich sogar war. Immerhin passte es nur dann zum Image von Kuroshitsuji und dem perfekten Butler Sebastian Michaelis, nicht wahr?

„Euer Kleid, Milady." Sebastian, also der Cosplayer eben, reichte mir tatsächlich ein pastellfarbenes blaues Kleid. Pastell! War der noch ganz sauber?! Ich wollte gerade auffahren und ihn entrüstet fragen, ob ich so aussehe, als stünde ich aufs Happy Hippo Wonderland und Regenbögen-pupsende Einhörner, doch dann verkniff ich es mir. Immerhin hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, mir überhaupt ein Kleid zu besorgen, mit dem ich mich auf dem Cosplayball blicken lassen konnte und obendrein hatte ich ihn mir ja so erträumt, da war ich schon irgendwie selbst Schuld. „Danke", seufzte ich also ergeben und nahm das ungewohnte Stoffbündel an mich, wollte noch die Tür hinter mir zuwerfen, als ein schwarz beschuhter Fuß die Holztür stoppte und sie wieder ein Stück aufspringen ließ. Ich warf einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter und glaubte, meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Band dieser ... dieser Teufel sich gerade allen Ernstes eine Augenbinde um? Was hatte da- oh nein. Nein, nein, nein. Ganz entschieden: Nein! Das kam nicht in Frage! Cosplay in allen Ehren, aber das ging zu weit!

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, danke sehr", sagte ich sofort und zog demonstrativ an der Tür, wenn auch mit mäßigem Erfolg. Klar, was hatte ich auch erwartet? Wider aller Erwartungen, er würde sich jetzt doch zurückziehen, wollte dieser Kerl sein Hardcore-Rollenspiel echt durchziehen und schob sich mit verbundenen Augen in das Bad. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn achtkantig herausgeworfen, doch die abwartende Haltung, mit der der 'Sebastian' da stand und lächelte, ließ mich diese Idee überdenken. Er trug ja die Augenbinde... Mit einem deutlich unzufriedenen Brummen schlüpfte ich aus Jeans und T-Shirt, nur um dann das ungewohnte, lange Kleid überwerfen zu wollen, doch ein Räuspern unterbrach mich. „Sicher braucht Ihr Hilfe bei dem Korsett."

Korsett? KORSETT?! Der erwartete wirklich, dass ich so ein... Ding, so ein Foltergerät anzog? Auf gar keinen Fall! Nein danke, ich schätze Atemluft! Nach eben dieser schnappte ich entrüstet. „Ich trage keines." „Ich fürchte, Milady, ich muss darauf bestehen. Zu einem solchen Anlass sollte keine Lady ohne Korsett erscheinen", erwiderte der falsche Sebastian so natürlich, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinablief. Ernsthaft?

Der Schwarzhaarige griff nach kurzem Tasten nach dem verhassten Korsett und hielt es in meine Richtung. Zum Glück konnte er die giftigen Blicke, die ich ihm als Quittung dafür zuwarf nicht sehen, während ich das frauenverachtende, Luft abschnürende Mistding überwarf. Noch hing es locker und ich merkte nicht viel davon, doch mir schwante, dass das nicht so bleiben würde. „Wollen wir?" Mit einer Sicherheit, die mich ernsthaft daran zweifeln ließ, ob dieser Typ nicht durch die Augenbinde hindurch sehen konnte, griff er nach den Schnüren des Korsetts und begann zügig, dieses zu schnüren. Zugegeben, es war nicht so furchtbar wie befürchtet, doch bequem war etwas anderes. Wenn ich dieses Ding wieder auszog, machte ich drei Kreuze im Kalender und würde erstmal kräftig durchatmen. Fühlte sich verflucht echt an für einen Traum.

Während ich mich noch auf meine Atmung konzentrierte, weil mich das höchst unbequeme Kleidungsstück einengte, hörte ich schon das Rascheln von Taft und Satin. 'Sebastian' hatte das Kleid in der Hand und hielt es auffordernd in meine Richung. Hellblau auf Weiß. Mit Rüschen. Einer Menge Rüschen. Das war sicher teuer gewesen. Oh man, hoffentlich ruinierte ich das Kleid nicht versehentlich. Immerhin reichte mir das Kleid bis zu den Knöcheln und dass ich nicht gerade geschickt war, war kein Geheimnis. In Gedanken sah ich mich bereits durch den Garten stolpern und über den Saum fallen. Die Katastrophe war im Grunde vorprogrammiert. An meinem Rücken schnürte der Cosplayer bereits das Kleid zu, während ich noch meinen Überlegungen nachhing. So flott wie das alles vonstatten ging, machte der das sicher häufiger.

„Dein Outfit ist übrigens sehr gelungen, es sieht wirklich toll aus", ergriff ich nun das Wort, während der 'Sebastian' das Kleid an meinem Rücken verschloss. Als er darauf nichts antwortete außer ein freundliches „Danke" plapperte ich munter weiter. „Cosplayst du schon lange? Zumindest diese Kleider- und Korsett-Nummer hast du drauf." Besonders gesprächig war er jedenfalls nicht, denn dieses Mal hörte ich nur ein leises Glucksen, als hätte ich etwas Lustiges gesagt. Unwillkürlich musste ich auch grinsen. Jeder Kuroshitsuji-Kenner musste ja jetzt unwillkürlich an die Szene denken, in der Sebastian den armen Ciel in ein Korsett einschnürte. Und da sollte nochmal einer behaupten, es handele sich nicht um einen Shonen-ai-Anime!

 

Mein erträumter Sebastian-Cosplayer hatte dazu wohl keine weitergehende Meinung, denn er ließ nun von mir und dem Kleid ab und nahm sich bereits die Augenbinde ab. „Dann wollen wir uns mal Euer Haar vornehmen?" „Meine Haare? Was stimmt denn mit de- He!" Er lächelte mich nur an und schob mich, meinen Einspruch ignorierend, einfach in Richtung eines kleinen Tischchens, auf dem Flakons und Schminke standen und vor dem ein kleiner Hocker stand, auf dem ich mich meinem Schicksal ergebend setzte.

Sprachlos sah ich nur noch zu, während die flinken Hände des falschen Sebastians, genauso geschickt wie die des echten es gekonnt hätten, mein Haar kunstvoll frisierten und er anschließend auch noch offenbar geübt Make-up für mich auflegte. Das war selbst für einen sehr geübten und hingebungsvollen Cosplayer beeindruckend, selbst für einen, den ich mir nur erträumte. Aber he! Das war ja schließlich der große Vorteil ein einem Traum oder nicht? Alles konnte perfekt sein. Theoretisch. Praktisch hatte ich ja auch schon Flauten erlebt, doch immerhin der Sebastian und der Ciel waren mir gut gelungen.

Es hatte bestimmt keine halbe Stunde gedauert, da traten wir auch schon wieder aus dem Haus heraus. Meine eigenen Sachen hatte ich im Bad lassen dürfen. Wertsachen hatte ich ja ohnehin nicht dabei, weshalb ich da wenig Hemmungen hatte. Portemonnaie, Personalausweis, Führerschein, Schlüssel – alles lag noch im Wohnzimmer meines Vaters auf dem Tisch.

Als wir schließlich 'Ciel' erreichten, nickte dieser nur kurz zufrieden. Ich glaubte sogar, aber das könnte ich mir ebenso gut eingebildet haben, den Anflug eines klitzekleinen Lächelns gesehen zu haben. Da nun aber weder der Sebastian-Cosplayer noch der kleine 'Ciel' sprachen, legte sich schnell eine unangenehme Stille über uns, die ich versuchte damit zu überbrücken, indem ich den Jungen danach fragte, ob 'Sebastian' sein großer Bruder sei und das Kostüm für ihn gefertigt habe. Die beiden blickten mich nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Wir sind nicht verwandt", versicherte mir 'Sebastian' noch, bevor ich unbeirrt weitersprach. „Ihr seht jedenfalls super aus. Cosplayt ihr schon lange und sind die anderen auch hier?" Mein Blick wanderte bereits herum. Da hinten hatte ich doch... Mhm.. jetzt konnte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen. „Ich könnte schwören, Grell gesehen zu haben." Damit fing ich mir jedoch nur düstere Blicke der beiden Kuroshitsuji-Cosplayer ein, sodass ich entschied, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, erst einmal zu schweigen. Man musste es ja nicht provozieren – auch nicht in einer Traumwelt. Also lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit erstmal auf das allgemeine Drumherum. So viele Leute waren hier und es gab wirklich einiges zu sehen. Ein wenig fühlte es sich an, als wäre ich auf einmal eine Disney-Prinzessin – nur das Sidekick-Tier fehlte mir irgendwie. In diese Gedanken war ich völlig vertieft, während ich die tanzenden Paare und plaudernden Gruppen beobachtete. Dass die Zwei über meinen Kopf hinweg vielsagende Blicke austauschten bemerkte ich daher gar nicht.

Nach und nach leerte sich das Gelände, kehrten die Gäste heim, bis ich übrig blieb, zusammen mit 'Ciel' und 'Sebastian', den beiden Cosplayern, die mir immer weniger geheuer waren. Das alles hier passte ein wenig zu gut. Viel zu gut. Wenn ich davon träumte, dass das hier ein Cosplayball ist, wieso dann kein Kostüm für mich, warum waren die beiden so dermaßen In Character? Das war eher so, als ob... als ob... das alles hier... echt wäre.

Hah, Unfug, völlig ausgeschlossen! Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und erntete gleich wieder einen schrägen Seitenblick von Ciel, der sich unweigerlich fragen musste, ob ich noch ganz dicht war, wenn ich mir aus heiterem Himmel die Hand gegen die Stirn drückte. So ein absurder Gedanke, das alles könne echt sein, konnte auch nur von mir kommen!

„Alles in Ordnung, Milady?", fragte 'Ciel' mich dennoch. Man konnte ihm nicht nur ansehen, sondern auch anhören, dass er dachte, dass ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Ich nahm es ihm nicht einmal übel. So etwas zu träumen, da hatte ich wohl wirklich ein paar verloren (oder Maylene hatte sie zerdeppert!). Nun, da aber alle außer mir gegangen waren, kam ich ein wenig in Zugzwang. Traum hin oder her, das war jetzt schon etwas unangenehm. „Ich... geh dann besser auch. Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um." Ich setzte mein bestes falsches Lächeln auf – und das war nichtmal übel, immerhin hatte ich 3 Lehrjahre Zeit, um daran zu feilen und es zu perfektionieren zu einem, wie ich es nannte 'F*** dich-Lächeln'. Eines das freundlich aussah und genauso echt war wie Michael Jacksons Nase.

Gerade wollte ich aufstehen, als mir Sebastian auch schon den Weg verstellte. „Milady, mich dünkt Ihr seid nicht ortskundig", begann er und am liebsten hätte ich gelacht. Ortskundig? Ich war nirgends ortskundig! Meine Orientierung war so hundsmiserabel, dass ich schon froh sein konnte, mich in den heimischen vier Wänden nicht zu verirren und selbst da gab es im Halbschlaf keine Garantie mehr. Der Butler-Cosplayer ließ sich von meinem sarkastischen Lächeln und der erhobenen Augenbraue nicht abhalten und sprach ungerührt mit samtiger Stimme weiter. „Ihr scheint auch keine Unterkunft zu haben. Euer persönliches Habe wies nicht einmal Geld auf."

Ach nee. Gut kombiniert, Sherlock. Zu meinem Glück konnte ich meine innere ironische Stimme meistens davon abhalten, die Stimmbänder davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine prima Idee wäre, heraus zu posaunen, was ich dachte. Andernfalls hätte sie mich wohl auch ziemlich oft in die Scheiße geritten.

„Das ist... richtig." Nun war es an 'Ciel' eine Augenbraue zu heben, dann seufzte er allerdings nur ergeben. „Dann bleibt die Lady vorerst bei uns. Wir können ja eine Dame nicht des Nachts auf die Straße setzen", entschied der kleine Cosplayer und nickte dem größeren zu. „Sebastian, geh und bereite alles für Lady... Wie war Euer Name?" Ich wog einen Moment ab, ob ich tatsächlich meinen echten Namen nennen sollte, befand dann aber, dass daraus kein Übel für mich erwachsen konnte und antwortete ehrlich. „Bastet." „Nun, Lady Bastet", betonte 'Ciel' meinen Namen übertrieben. „Willkommen im Haus Phantomhive." Oh man, jetzt übertrieb er es aber wirklich. Ich meine: Es waren doch alle weg außer mir. Höchste Zeit das Rollenspiel zu beenden und in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukommen. „Sehr nett, aber ich denke, ich werde mir lieber ein Taxi rufen und dann daheim zahlen", erwiderte ich so höflich wie ich es angesichts dieser absurden Situation konnte. „Milady, leider muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass Ihr an so einem abgelegenen Anwesen wie dem der Phantomhives wohl keine Mietdroschke finden werdet." Langsam wandte ich den Kopf zu 'Sebastian', der seinen Worten zum Trotze, noch immer lächelte. Mietdroschke? Also langsam...

Ich räusperte mich. „Hört mal, Jungs. Ich fands ja ganz nett mit euch und allem hier, aber ich möchte wirklich einfach nur in ein Taxi steigen und nach Hause fahren, okay?" Dieses Mal sah ich die Blicke, die sie einander zuwarfen. „Ihr bleibt besser", entschied 'Ciel' über meinen Kopf hinweg und 'Sebastians' Hand auf meiner Schulter schien diese Drohung, denn so fühlte es sich schon beinahe an, nur zu unterstreichen. „Nein, ich bleibe nicht." Soweit kam es noch, dass dieser Pimpf über meinen Kopf hinweg entschied! Ich erhob mich und machte Anstalten, direkt zum Haus zu gehen, in dem ja noch meine Sachen lagen, auch wenn ich ohne jeden Zweifel keine Chance hatte, in diesem riesigen Kasten jemals das Bad wiederzufinden. Genau genommen wusste ich ja nichtmal mehr sicher, ob es im Erdgeschoss gelegen hatte oder ich mir das nur einbildete. Die beiden Cosplayer folgten mir auf dem Fuße und ich konnte 'Ciel' hinter meinem Rücken tuscheln hören. „Behalt sie im Auge, Sebastian." Die Antwort konnte ich zwar nicht mehr hören, dafür hatte ich ein zu harsches Tempo vorgelegt, um die beiden abzuhängen, doch vermutlich war es etwas wie 'Jawohl, mein junger Herr' überlegte ich sarkastisch.

 

Gerade, als ich die Haustür erreichte, überholte mich der Schwarzhaarige (ohne Perücke, da war ich inzwischen sicher!) und öffnete die Tür für mich und den Kurzen, der hinter mir eintraf, aber noch vor mir eintrat. Ich folgte ihm, beiden Cosplayern einen düsteren Blick zuwerfend. „Wo geht es zum...?", begann ich gerade meine Frage, als mich dieser vermaledeite Möchtegern-Teufel schon unterbrach. „Ich führe Euch in Euer Zimmer." „Ich sagte, ich ble-" „Bitte folgt mir, Lady Bastet." Sollte das etwa eine Angewohnheit werden? Welchen Teil von 'Ich bleibe nicht' hatte er eigentlich nicht verstanden? Protestierend verschränkte ich die Arme und rührte mich nicht vom Fleck. „Ich gehe. Wo sind meine Sachen?", verlangte ich noch zu wissen. Und wie lange zur Hölle wollte dieser Kerl diese Nummer eigentlich noch durchziehen? Wurde ihm das nicht langsam zu blöde? „Ich war so frei, Euer Hab und Gut auf Euer Zimmer zu bringen. Ihr werdet dort auch alles andere finden, was eine Lady benötigt." Man hätte meinen können, ich spräche Italienisch. Verstand er mich nicht oder wollte er es einfach nur nicht? Faselte der hier einfach weiter in dieser Sebastian-Michaelis-Manier. „Habe ich mich irgendwie unklar ausgedrückt? Ich bleibe nicht", stellte ich also noch einmal klar, doch wieder schien das den jungen Mann – naja den Mann meines Alters etwa – nicht zu interessieren, denn er ging einfach los und notgedrungen folgte ich ihm. Ohne meine Sachen wollte ich dann doch nicht gehen – oder halt in dem Korsett wollte ich nicht gehen. Schweigend führte er mich zu einer Tür, die er öffnete und mir den Blick hinein erlaubte. Es war riesig. Und verdammt nochmal: Es war luxuriös, das mir die Augen beinahe herausfielen. Wenn er allerdings glaubte, dass mich das zum Bleiben überreden würde, hatte der sich mächtig geirrt!

Aufgebracht funkelte den Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar (und dem tollen Hintern) über die Schulter hinweg an. Immerhin meine Sachen fand ich schnell. Sie hingen über eine Stuhllehne, auf die ich sofort zuschritt. „Ich brauche nicht lange." Mit diesen Worten wandte ich mich zu 'Sebastian' um, der meine Aussage einfach ignorierte. „Gute Nacht, Milady. Ich werde Euch morgen das Frühstück hierher bringen." Sofort wollte ich widersprechen, doch noch während ich ihm ein „Nicht nötig, ich gehe!", wobei ich das 'gehen' besonders betonte, hinterherwarf, verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür. Ich konnte hören, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss klickte. Er schloss mich ein.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was mir da widerfuhr. Eilig rannte ich zur Tür, griff mit beiden Händen nach der Türklinke und drückte sie herunter, zerrte an der Tür – doch vergeblich. Der Typ hatte mich eingesperrt. Eiskalt lief es mir den Rücken herunter. Was dachte der sich nur dabei? Panik drohte in mir aufzusteigen und ich bemühte mich schwer atmend um Ruhe. Er konnte mich doch nicht einfach einschließen.

Ich brauchte einige Minuten, bis ich mich weit genug beruhigt hatte, dass mein Verstand sich wieder einschaltete. Wenn er mich hier festhalten wollte, hatte der Kerl die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht! Mein Plan war einfach: Umziehen, Fenster einschmeißen (und zum Werfen gab es hier genug), alles ruinieren, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war und dann türmen! Pah, wäre doch gelacht wenn ich hier nicht herauskäme. Morgen würde ich ihm dann erstmal einen Anwalt auf den Hals hetzen. Das hier ging einfach zu weit und Anwälte kannte ich einige, immerhin bin ich Rechtsanwalts- und Notarfachangestellte. Sollte er zusehen, wie er da herauskam.

In der Theorie klang mein Plan soweit ganz gut, doch in der Praxis stellte er sich als deutlich komplizierter heraus, als zuerst angenommen. Genau genommen: Das Umziehen stellte sich als echtes Problem herum. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich den Verschluss am Rücken meines Kleides geöffnet bekommen hatte und das eigentliche Problem fing da erst an. Kleid und Unterrock ließ ich achtlos zu Boden gleiten und schlüpfte schnell in meine gute alte Jeans. Doch oben herum trug ich noch dieses lästige Korsett und da herauszukommen dauerte nicht nur gefühlt ewig. Als ich die Schnürung endlich so weit offen hatte, dass ich mich aus dem hassenswerten Kleidungsstück herauswinden konnte, schmerzten meine Arme und Schultern von den ganzen Verrenkungen, die dazu nötig gewesen waren. Durch das Fenster schienen die Strahlen des hellen Vollmonds herein, als ich endlich mein T-Shirt überzog und das Korsett verächtlich auf den Kleiderhaufen warf. Auf zu Phase 2 meines Planes.

Ich trat an das Fenster heran und sah heraus. Ich war im ersten Obergeschoss, da war ein Sprung notfalls noch machbar. Dann ließ ich den Blick herumwandern. In Filmen band man immer die Bettlaken zusammen, vielleicht klappte das ja auch in Wirklichkeit? Mir blieb nicht allzu viel Wahl, immerhin fände sich hier mit ziemlicher Sicherheit keine Leiter. Entschlossen kletterte ich auf das Himmelbett und zog Bettlaken und Deckenbezug ab, knotete es umständlich aneinander und war etwas enttäuscht, wie kurz mein improvisiertes Seil nun doch war. Das sah im Film auf jeden Fall anders aus, doch für meine Zwecke würde es wohl reichen. Es war ja nur ein Stock. Jetzt musste ich nur noch das Bett an das Fenster schieben. Dieses 'nur noch' stellte sich leider auch als praktisch weniger leicht heraus, als erhofft. Das Bett wog eine gefühlte Tonne, es war tierisch schwer und nur mit höchster Not bewegte ich es Zentimeter um Zentimeter gen Fenster. Gut, dass es ohnehin nahe dran stand. Als ich es schließlich nah genug herangeschoben hatte, war ich schweißgebadet und völlig aus der Puste. So könnte ich jedenfalls nicht herabklettern, ich brauchte erst ein paar Minuten Ruhe, um zu Atem zu kommen.

Egal. Die perfekte Gelegenheit noch etwas Chaos zu hinterlassen! Zwar hatte ich, das musste ich eingestehen, schon ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch nicht genug, um mich von meinen Schandtaten abzuhalten. Zuerst stellte ich den Stuhl, auf dessen Lehne meine Sachen gelegen hatten, unter die Türklinke, damit niemand hereinplatzen und mich auf frischer Tat ertappen könnte. Dann griff ich kurz entschlossen nach der Blumenvase auf dem Nachttisch, kippte Wasser und Blumen auf die Matratze und wickelte den Bezug des Kissens darum. Ich wollte lieber nicht zu viel Krach machen bei meiner Demolierung hier, sonst riefe das nur diesen Mistkerl auf den Plan, der mich eingeschlossen hatte. Doch so blieb der Krach moderat, als ich die Vase auf dem Boden zerschlug. Die Scherben verteilte ich großzügig vor der Tür, indem ich dort den Kissenbezug ausschüttelte.

Damit hatte ich Vase, Teppich und Matratze in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die Bettwäsche war mein Seil, was noch? Ah die Schubladen! Ich riss motiviert jede einzelne auf und auch die Türen des Schrankes, doch alles was ich fand war Kleidung. Mhm... Suchend ging mein Blick umher, doch mir fiel nichts Rechtes ein. Hätte ich die Vase noch, hätte ich das Wasser hineinkippen können, doch das hatte ich ja schon über die Matratze verteilt. Dann musste es eben reichen, wenn ich dieses Zeug auch verteilte! Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte ich damit, durch den Raum zu wirbeln und mit wachsender Begeisterung die Wäsche herumzuwerfen. Lauter Kleider, Korsetts, Strümpfe und Weiß-der-Himmel-was-das-sonst-alles-war. „Look at all the F***s I give!" Motiviert pfefferte ich einen Strumpf gegen die Wand, gefolgt von einer Unterhose, die selbst meine Oma dazu inspiriert hätte, die Augenbraue zu heben, so altbacken sah sie aus.

Zwar war ich alles anderes als wieder richtig fit, als ich mein 'Werk' bewunderte, doch immerhin fühlte ich mich besser. Genugtuung war doch etwas Feines. Jetzt raus hier. Ich stapfte zum Fenster und riss es auf, griff nach meinem Stoffseil und warf das nicht angebundene Ende heraus. Es reichte nicht ganz bis zum Boden, doch das machte nichts. Vermutlich würde ich eh eher abstürzen, denn eine geübte Bergsteigerin war ich bei Weitem nicht und hätte der Raum in einem höheren Stockwerk gelegen, hätte ich den Abstieg nicht gewagt, sondern wohl eher versucht, das Schloss zu knacken. Meine Stimmung war nun deutlich gehoben, den Wind der Freiheit in der Nase, der draußen durch die kühle Nacht strich.

Friss das, Arschloch! Mich würde er hier nicht festhalten!In Gedanken malte ich mir bereits sein dummes Gesicht aus, wenn er es endlich durch die Tür geschafft hatte und das heillose Chaos entdeckte, dass ich ihm hinterließ. Hehe!

Ich schwang mich über das Fensterbrett und kletterte langsam und unsicher hinab. Huff! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so in den Armen ziehen würde. Doch zumindest der Knoten am Bett schien zu halten, stellte ich erleichtert fest, während ich langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen nach unten glitt. Als ich jedoch den Knoten zwischen den beiden Stoffbahnen erreichte, endete meine Glückssträhne. Zwar hielt auch dieser Knoten, doch meine Arme schmerzten noch tierisch von dem Kampf gegen das Korsett und so verließ mich die Kraft und mein Klammergriff um den Stoff löste sich. Ich fiel mit einem stummen Schrei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Aufgaben waren:  
> \- du denkst, die Charaktere sind total gute Cosplayer...unterhalte dich mit ihnen über dieses Hobby  
> \- richte mehr Chaos im Haus an, als Finnian, Maylin und Bard zusammen.


End file.
